


The Benefit Of Lying With Your Friends

by calumbear



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumbear/pseuds/calumbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael overhears Calum jerking off and can’t help but take a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefit Of Lying With Your Friends

If anyone in the band was the most likely to be caught jerking off it would be Calum. Michael didn’t know whether it was because Calum got himself off way more than your average 17 year old boy or because Calum just had an inability to lock the god damn door. Either way, Calum’s orgasm face is pretty much imprinted in Michael’s brain because he’s seen it that many times, it drives him absolutely crazy and drifts into his mind and stops him sleeping when he’s in bed at night. Michael would love to be the person that makes Calum pull that face, all open mouthed and eyes shut tight.

That’s why when he walks past the room that Calum has got while they’re in London and overhears the familiar moans that Calum makes when he’s really into it, he stops walking. He knows he should just walk to his room and forget about it but fuck, he just wants to take a peek. He wants to see Calum all desperate and thrusting into his hand. It’s wrong but god Michael feels like he’s going to die if he doesn’t take a look.

When he pokes his head around the door it’s exactly what he expected, Calum has his eyes screwed shut and his mouth has fallen open as he jerks himself at a rapid pace. Fuck, Michael can’t take his eyes off of him. He’s so beautiful like this.

He doesn’t mean for Calum to notice him but he can’t help the little moan that falls from his mouth at the sight. Calum’s eyes open and he’s surprised to see Michael standing there, flushed and breathing heavy. He doesn’t stop though, clearly too close to his peak to care that Michael has interrupted.

“Fuck, Michael, what are you doing?” Calum moans, he’s still thrusting into his hand like he can’t even stop for a second.

“Calum, stop.” Michael says before he even thinks it through, Calum does, whimpering. “I wanna finish you off Cal; I wanna be the reason for that fucking pretty cum face of yours.”

Calum’s hips snap up, helplessly trying to find friction. Quickly, Michael pulls his shirt over his head and makes his way towards Calum’s bed, desperate to have Calum.

“Get me off, Michael. Need to cum.” Calum moans. Michael climbs on top of him; he wants to taste Calum so bad.

“I’m gonna make you cum so hard, Cal.” Michael smirks, before he’s taking Calum into his mouth. He’s never given a blow job before, but he just thinks of how he likes them and goes with it. Calum thrusts gently into Michael’s mouth, trying not to gag him. Michael surprises himself when he manages to take Calum all the way to the back of his throat and swallow around him, making Calum groan loudly and tug on Michaels hair to let him know how much he’s enjoying it.

“Michael, fuck, this is so much better than jerking off. I’m never gonna get tired of your mouth. So hot.” Calum’s blabbering. “Fuck, Mike, gonna cum down your throat.”

Michael thinks that Calum could have at least asked Michael before he’s desperately thrusting into the back of Michaels throat, Michaels eyes water and he supposes that that’s what you get when you suck your best friend off. He swallows around Calum’s cock and that’s it, Calum groans so fucking loudly and makes that beautiful face.

“We’re doing that again.” Calum puffs out.

“Don’t be a selfish dick, you’re gonna have to repay the favour.” Michael grins. His dick is pressed hard against his jeans and he just wants some release.

“I’ve got you.” Calum sighs as he licks a strip up Michael’s neck; he stops to suck a love bite just below his jaw line. Michael is a mess, he’s so ready to get off and Calum is undoing his jeans so slowly that Michael sighs in frustration.

“Come on Calum.” He moans. Calum actually listens to him and gets a hand into Michaels boxers.

“God Mike, you’re big.” Calum sighs, as he wraps his hand around Michael’s length and gives him a few gentle tugs.

“Calum, come on. Pick up the pace.” Michael groans out frustrated at his best friend. Next thing he knows Calum is setting a pace similar to the one he would wank himself with and when he twists his hand slightly Michael is in heaven. Calum is an expert at jerking dicks, must be all the practice he does on himself.

“I’m so close, stop.” Michael sighs out, he doesn’t want this to be over so quickly but at this rate it will.

“Why should I stop?” Calum says, smirking.

“Because this is going to be over really soon if you don’t.” Michael groans.

“Maybe I want to see you desperate and trying to hold back.” Calum smirks at him. Fuck. Calum is going to be the death of him. He tries his best to hold it off but it only takes Calum nibbling at his collarbone and flicking his thumb over the head of his cock until Michael is shouting out and cumming all over Calum’s fist.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Calum says as he strokes Michael through his orgasm.

“Fuck, fuck, Cal. You’re so fucking good with your hands.” Michael grins at him, breathless.

“I know, I’m an expert.” He replies as he wipes off his hand on Michaels boxers.

“Big headed, much?” Michael smiles as he presses a thank you kiss to Calum’s neck.


End file.
